


Want

by Milly420Floyd



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Guilt, M/M, Pining, Rated M bc Crowley’s a little shit, Unhappy Ending, angst with no plot, implied previous encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly420Floyd/pseuds/Milly420Floyd
Summary: Tonight in the crowded back room of Aziraphale’s bookshop Aziraphale was Crowley’s and Crowley was Aziraphale’s. Joined together in their drunken stupor. Jackets, sunglasses and inhibitions lost 3 bottles of port ago. Crowley, with all the grace of a snake had managed to slither his way onto Aziraphale’s lap and Aziraphale had let him.





	Want

Tonight in the crowded back room of Aziraphale’s bookshop Aziraphale was Crowley’s and Crowley was Aziraphale’s. Joined together in their drunken stupor. Jackets, sunglasses and inhibitions lost 3 bottles of port ago. Crowley, with all the grace of a snake had managed to slither his way onto Aziraphale’s lap and Aziraphale had let him.

“Just for tonight” Crowley whispered against Aziraphale’s neck. 

“Just for tonight” came a whispered hush against Crowley’s temple.

Crowley began his assault first on his angels throat. Biting at his worldly flesh starting on the left side just below his earlobe and dragging his teeth along towards the angels Addams apple. The angel had decided on a more relaxed approach. He rested one hand on Crowley’s waist to support him in his efforts and one on his shoulder to stop him if things became to fast. Crowley now finished with the bobbing apple continued his assault up the right side, and remembering he has hands lets them slither down Aziraphale’s shirt. His long nimble fingers manage to make it just below the angels belly button before paler stronger hands grab him by the wrist.

“Crowley” Aziraphale warned in breathless whisper 

Crowley had been rather surprised by the sudden grip and had pulled back ever so slightly so they were now looking eye to eye. 

“I’m sorry” the demon whispered nuzzling his head back into Aziraphale’s throat. 

“I’m sorry” he whispered again kissing him softly where he’d previously left off.

“I’m sorry” he growled once more biting into Aziraphale’s neck simultaneously grinding down hard against his angels pelvis.

Crowley would have been sorry for what happened next, if it wasn’t for the delicious moan that he had elicited from Aziraphale. Aziraphale shoved Crowley with enough force to send him to the ground. Aziraphale stood, Crowley could do nothing but stare. Aziraphale glowed above him illuminated by an old Antique lamp stashed in the corner of the room. He straightened his bow tie and flattened his collar back to perfection. Crowley watched the angels hesitant thumb swipe over the deep crimson mark left by him and then again to banish it from existence. The angels blazing blue eyes fell on his vibrant yellow and Crowley swears he can see stars in them.

“I-I think you should go” Aziraphale stuttered stepping over the still splayed out demon, and continuing out of the small doorway towards the heart of his bookshop. Crowley would have none of that. 

He stood a little to fast and the room spun for a second “angel! Wait”

Crowley caught up to Aziraphale who had only been slowed because of a stack of Hemingway’s first editions, he’d kicked over, he swears hadn’t been there before. Crowley seizes the opportunity to corner aziraphale against one of the old mahogany bookshelves. Crowley’s hands situated on either side of the bookcase trapping the angel.

“Do you really want me to go angel” Crowley drawls their faces inches apart and bodies flushed once more. 

“You move to fa-“

“To fast for you, I know angel” Crowley finished for him in a harsh whisper. “Was it too fassst for you in France, Prague, New York, Norw-

“Crowley. Please” 

“I could keep going angel, you know I could”

Aziraphale, still trapped between his adversary, cast his eyes towards the ground to avoid Crowley’s intense stare. He reflected on his last discretions with the demon a few of them bringing heat to his face and lower areas of his ethereal form. And then there it was. The guilt. Why was he allowed to take pleasure where others of his kind had fallen for less. For heaven's sake Crowley had told him he had only ‘asked questions’ and that was enough for him to get the proverbial boot. So why was he so different? Why could he be tempted with no repercussions, why could he want and want to feel wanted, why could he love someone more than God and not be stripped of her divine light. His final thought driving his eyes towards the sky only to be met with dark slits set against brilliant yellow.

“Don’t look at me like that” Crowley stuttered dropping his hands to his side but not breaking eye contact. “Don’t look at me like I’m yours only to reject me”

“My dear, it’s not that I don’t want you it’s that- that we can’t” 

“Then lie to me Aziraphale, tell me you don’t want me so I can move on” 

And there was the guilt again. Aziraphale couldn’t lie to Crowley about his feelings towards him and lose him, but couldn’t tell the truth either without losing himself. “I can’t” 

At Aziraphale’s words Crowley drew back letting out a shaky breath at the loss of warmth. 

“You’re selfish angel” Crowley replied, knowing fully well he couldn’t stay away even if Aziraphale asked him.

Aziraphale cast his eyes back down letting a small tear escape. “I know” 

Crowley’s heart broke watching the sadness, hurt and guilt wash over Aziraphales face. He couldn’t stay knowing he was the cause of his angels anguish. 

“I’ll see you later then angel” Crowley mumbled moving back towards the room they started in. He retrieved his jacket and found his sunglasses hastily putting them back on. Aziraphale watched him from the doorway wiping away his final loose tear.

“When will I see you again?” The angel asked not bothering to hide the pain in his tone. 

“Later maybe, I don’t know” Crowley replied flippantly. Slithering in between Aziraphale and the doorway both of them relishing in the brief contact . He strode quickly towards the front door keenly aware of the worried presence behind him. 

“We’re still friends, right Crowley?” Aziraphale felt the guilt wash over him. 

“Yeah sure” Crowley replied turning around as he reached the front door throwing on a casual smirk, hating himself for how easily he could lie. The truth was he’d stopped seeing Aziraphale as a friend a long time ago. He wanted the angel but the angel needed to want him back first.

“Great, I’ll see you later then” Aziraphale nodded with a small smile hating himself for how easy it was to let Crowley leave.

Crowley turned away from Aziraphale with one final glance at the angels tear stained face, and left into the cold starless night. Both of them denying their feelings tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it made you feel, made me feel as well.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated though :))


End file.
